Si vas a jugar cerca del mar, es mejor hacerlo en pareja
by dangerouscat
Summary: Le parecía una tontería que Katsura se pusiera a pensar en cosas imposibles. Pero vio que las estrellas se reflejaron en sus pupilas y Gintoki se quedó fascinado por su luz. Gintoki por primera vez quiso alcanzarlas.


Este fic está basado en el manga de Hideaki Sorachi. En verdad lo escribí el año pasado, pero pensé que sería buena idea subirlo aquí. ¡Espero les guste!  
Si es de su agrado, espero sus comentarios.. ¡Gracias!

* * *

"Oi, Gintoki. ¿Recogemos algunas conchas en la playa?" Un niño de facciones delicadas le preguntó a su amigo. El viento bailaba con la larga cabellera de éste. Era una tarde de verano, en la cual era común tener más tiempo libre del acostumbrado. Shouyou les había dejado ir aquél día y Gintoki sólo encogió los hombros, porque no había mucho qué hacer en ese momento. Parecía que Takasugi había tenido más suerte que eso, ya que no le pudieron encontrar en alguna parte para salir a jugar.

Corrieron y sumergieron los pies en la caliente arena, sonriendo libres de cualquier preocupación. Tal era la época de relativa paz en la que estaban viviendo, coleccionando conchas mientras el Sol se despedía de ellos. Pronto el cielo se llenó de luminosos puntos, y el mar se convirtió en un espejo donde una hermosa perla se reflejaba.

Zura se quedó quieto y sonrío amplio, maravillado por el espectáculo dedicado a ambos.

"¿Ya viste, Gintoki? El cielo está despejado hoy." El niño apuntó hacia arriba y los ojos de Gintoki se perdieron en aquél abismo azulado.

"Zura, sólo tú te fijas en esas cosas." Gintoki se sacudió su melena plateada con una mano, frunciendo el ceño. Le estaba empezando a dar hambre y era tarde, así que lo menos en lo que se podía concentrar era en las súbitas reflexiones extrañas de su amigo.

"¡No es Zura, es Katsura!" Zura le replicó, pero pronto su mirada cambió de tópico y sus ojos se volvieron suaves. "Oye, Gintoki. ¿Tú crees que se puedan alcanzar las estrellas?"

Gintoki no quiso responderle. Le parecía una tontería que Katsura se pusiera a pensar en cosas imposibles. Pero vio que las estrellas se reflejaron en las pupilas de Katsura y Gintoki se quedó fascinado por su luz, sólo sintiendo el rubor que se formaba en sus mejillas.

El tiempo pareció detenerse y Gintoki por primera vez quiso alcanzar las estrellas que adornaban el rostro de su compañero.

Los años pasaban y Gintoki no hizo más que observarlas con detenimiento conforme su brillo evolucionaba. Pasaron de ser personas sin preocupaciones a jóvenes guerreros que veían su futuro como samurái más cercano. No sólo sus cuerpos se desarrollaron; sus técnicas de combate se volvieron diversas, cada personaje con su especialidad definida. Gintoki, Takasugi y Katsura siguieron protegiendo la espalda del otro como lo hicieron desde que se conocieron.

Sin embargo, estos lazos se volvieron complicados después de que Shouyou fue arrestado. Los tres se unieron a la guerra Joui con la esperanza de recuperar a su maestro con vida. Cada día se volvió una ardua batalla entre la vida y la muerte; el color rojo pintaba tanto sus alrededores como sus prendas. Un color rojo que les recordaba el peso sobre sus hombros de aquellos que los dejaban a diario. Era cuestión de perspectiva definir si no tuvieron suerte o, si en cambio, tuvieron demasiada como para salir de la carnicería cuanto antes. Sus almas siempre serían más puras que las de sus compañeros que seguían en la batalla constante.

Los meses pasaron y se volvieron años donde los ideales se volvieron difusos y el futuro no podía ser menos claro. Gintoki sólo se ocupaba de proteger a sus compañeros, pero no evitaba el darse cuenta de que los estados de ánimo decaían y la suerte les estaba abandonando.

Lo vio en los ojos de Katsura un día, notando cómo sus pupilas ya no capturaban la luz de las estrellas como antes. El espíritu de su compañero estaba siendo consumido por el pesimismo y por los ideales ahora imprácticos, los cuales habían sido protegidos por sus compañeros muertos. A veces Sakamoto lograba sacarle una sonrisa en aquellas borracheras y visitas a burdeles a los cuales les invitaba, pero eran más veces en las cuales su rostro era serio y enfocado. Muy distinto a aquél niño con el que coleccionó conchas cerca del mar hace bastante tiempo.

Gintoki cuidaría el brillo en aquella mirada, por más ínfimo que fuese. No importaba si tenía que proteger a su compañero de sus propios pensamientos.

"Al parecer éste es el final. En lugar de ser derrotados por el enemigo, hay que morir como guerreros y cortar nuestro abdomen." La voz cansada y resignada de Zura le propuso aquella vez en la cual se vieron atrapados por una horda de Amanto. Al escuchar estas palabras, el pecho de Gintoki sintió una gran opresión. No permitiría que la historia de aquella persona se acabara tan pronto. No cuando todavía podía luchar junto a él. Le daría algo de su propia fuerza y haría que esa mirada se avivara de nuevo.

"No digas tonterías. Levántate. Si tienes tanto tiempo para pensar en una muerte hermosa, ¿Por qué no mejor vivir bellamente hasta que eso pase?" De alguna manera los sentimientos de Gintoki alcanzaron a Katsura, logrando que éste tomara fuerzas y pudieran salir de esa batalla con vida.

Desde entonces Gintoki pensó que, si podía apoyar a sus compañeros moralmente, aunque su victoria ya no fuera clara, los protegería de las garras de la muerte.

Pero la vida les jugó una mala broma y Gintoki y sus dos mejores amigos fueron capturados. Pagaron el precio de sus errores al ser ellos mismos los ejecutores de la persona que durante tantos años habían buscado. La vida de Shouyou se les deslizó de las manos y pronto aquello por lo que tanto luchaban se desvaneció. Era posible que Takasugi le odiara, mirando a Gintoki rabioso antes de perder su ojo y quedar como un miserable. Tanto Gintoki como Takasugi aprendieron a detestar lo mismo de este mundo y Katsura se lamentó a sí mismo por no poder evitar que Gintoki tuviera ese peso tan inimaginable encima de él.

Takasugi desapareció y pronto quedaron Katsura y él solos. Pero no duró mucho: la energía que a Gintoki le quedaba se había extinguido. El mundo se volvió foráneo y obscuro para él. Aún si quisiera acercarse a Katsura, no encontraba la manera de hacerlo.

Un día, decidió que alcanzar las estrellas era un sueño imposible para él, y que lo mejor era huir. No las merecía.

La guerra se acabó, el mundo se transformó y Gintoki encontró un nuevo hogar bajo el cuidado de Otose. La siguiente vez que encontró a Katsura, ambos ya eran adultos. Katsura seguía luchando bajo los viejos ideales de la guerra, y Gintoki había decidido salirse de aquella para no volver. Le dolía ver cómo aquella persona estaba consumida por el resentimiento y el deseo de venganza, perdiendo un poco de cordura en el proceso. Sus ideales ahora eran distintos y éste no era el Katsura que hacía que su corazón latiera más rápido o que su mirada se perdiera en la finura de su rostro. Sin embargo, por más que Gintoki planteara el alejarse de nuevo, Katsura no se lo permitiría otra vez. A lo mejor no era una simple casualidad el que sus caminos se enredaran de nuevo.

El mundo no paraba de cambiar y el corazón de Zura tampoco. Poco a poco, el Katsura que Gintoki creía haber perdido estaba volviendo: aquél que más que pelear una guerra sin sentido, se dejaba conmover por los animales y sonreía cuando le veía. Poco a poco, Katsura dejó de contemplar hacia el pasado y empezó a valorar el nuevo presente que podía disfrutar junto a su compañero. Poco a poco, sus ojos se llenaban de luz al contemplar el futuro de una nación que no dejaba de impresionarlo, y Gintoki se sorprendió siendo atraído por ese particular brillo una vez más.

No se creía merecedor de aquél resplandor, no importaba qué tanto se colocaba frente a él para hacerlo suyo de una vez por todas.

Aun así, quería intentarlo.

Encontró la motivación en una época donde Gintoki no tenía que luchar más contra sí mismo y Katsura no era más un criminal, sino un héroe. Un atardecer donde el cabello de Katsura danzaba como contemplando al mar, Gintoki le acompañaba mientras comía unas bolitas de arroz dulce. Sus músculos estaban tensos y esa energía también la sentía el hombre a su lado. Volteaba hacia el otro lado mientras su cuerpo rozaba con el hombro ajeno, fingiendo estar en su propio mundo al mismo tiempo que Katsura hablaba de ideales, política y videojuegos.

Como aquél día hace ya incontables años, la noche les alcanzó. Igual que en aquél entonces, Katsura fijó sus pupilas en el cielo, contemplando fascinado el espectáculo nocturno.

"Oi, Gintoki. ¿Crees que las estrellas sean alcanzables?"

El Yorozuya le abrazó con fuerzas y capturó la atención completa de su compañero al atrapar su boca con la suya, reclamando su atención con suaves movimientos de sus labios. Pronto Katsura dejó de mirar al cielo y cerró ambos ojos, enfocándose en el calor de aquél que siempre ha querido estar a su lado. Se separaron para respirar de manera agitada, tratando de obtener algo de aire.

"Sí." Gintoki suspiró a un centímetro de su rostro. "Están aquí, Katsura."


End file.
